disappearing
by Dark Princess of Tennis
Summary: What happens if Juri suddently disappears back into her time, will she come back and if she comes back what kind of interressting things will she bring back?


**Disappearing One-Shot**

**Red River and its contents don´t belong to me and nether does the information I got from Wikipedia.**

Sorry, if there are any big mistakes. I´m still searching for a beta for this one-shot. So on with the story:

"Yuri"

Kail said and hugged me. He carried me onto our bed and carefully laid me down. I stroaked his hair and he hugged me tight. But suddenly I felt weird.

´What´s happening? I feel weird. It´s like something is pulling me somewhere."

"Keil help me!"

Yuri said and hugged him tight fearing that if she let him go she´ll never see him again. Keil didn´t know what to do. She was flickering from visible to invisible and again visible. His magic didn´t work and he felt torn of even thinking of not having her with him.

"Keil hel…"

That was all she could say as she was pulled into a tunnel and lost consciences.

When she woke up she first didn´t know where she was but then she regionised her own room.

"Was everything just a dream? Thinking, I first got saved by a Prince, got named as a goodness and then crowned queen. Sounds like a fairytale, but I´m so sure that it wasn´t."

Eimi walked into the room and set down a tray with some food.

"Ah Yuri, It´s good that you´re awake. Himuro said that you suddenly fell unconscious. We were really worried about you."

"Ah haha, Gomen eimi-nee. I guess I just worked to hard for school. I didn´t mean to worry you."

"Then sleep. Mum will check up on you later. You can sleep in, tomorrow is Saturday."

"Great, thanks. Good night, eimi-nee"

Yuri got up and started her computer. /Hittie empire ended 400 years ago. In the today's Turkey. Best King Kail Munisilini the 3rd with his wife, who was said to be the war goodness Ischar.

´Me? I´m part in the history and all of this is true. I have to go back to Keil, but my family. Keil or my family.

With that thought she jumped into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. She woke up when she heard her mother coming up with breakfast to surprise her like she always does on weekends.

"Morning Mom"

"Good Morning Dear"

She set down the tray and sat down on her daughter's bed.

"What do you want to do today? Whatever you do, don´t you dare to overwork yourself again."

"Yes, understood"

Yuri made a military gesture and laugh. Then she told her mom

"I´m going to the library. So Ya ne"

"be careful"

_A bit later in the public library_. (

The earliest historical records of Anatolia stem from the southeast of the region and are from the Mesopotamia-based Akkadian Empire during the reign of Sargon of Akkad in the 24th century BC. Scholars generally believe the earliest indigenous populations of Anatolia were the Hattians and Hurrians. The Hattians spoke a language of unclear affiliation, and the Hurrian language belongs to a small family called Hurro-Urartian, all these languages now being extinct; relationships with indigenous languages of the Caucasus have been proposed but are not generally accepted. The region was famous for exporting raw materials, and areas of Hattian- and Hurrian-populated southeast Anatolia were colonised by the Akkadians.

The Hittites were an ancient Anatolian people who established an empire at Hattusa in north-central Anatolia around 1600 BC.

This empire reached its height during the mid-14th century BC under Suppiluliuma I, when it encompassed an area that included

most of Asia Minor as well as parts of the northern Levant and Upper Mesopotamia. After c. 1180 BC, the empire came to an

end during the Bronze Age collapse, splintering into several independent "Neo-Hittite" city-states, some of which survived until

the 8th century BC.

The Hittite language was a member of the Anatolian branch of the Indo-European language family. They referred to their native

land as _Hatti_. The conventional name "Hittites" is due to their initial identification with the Biblical Hittites in 19th century

archaeology. Northwest Caucasian languages group known as Hattic.

Despite the use of _Hatti_ for their core territory, the Hittites should be distinguished from the Hattians, an earlier people who

inhabited the same region (until the beginning of the 2nd millennium BC) and spoke a language possibly in the

The Hittite military made successful use of chariots.[1] Although belonging to the Bronze Age, they were the forerunners of the Iron Age, developing the manufacture of iron artifacts from as early as the 14th century BC, when letters to foreign rulers reveal the latter's demand for iron goods.

"Wow that´s a lot less knowledge than I got from living there. Sure its about the land and the things they found out but I want to go back. I miss everybody and especially him"

Yuri got up and went to the supermarket to buy the things she missed in her time in Anatolia. These things are Sweets, stickers, pen´s and birth control. (Necessary due Kail´s not being able to hold back and I´m really not of age to start having children)

As she got home it seemed like nobody´s home so she walked into the living room to have a good tv-session.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YURI"

A big birthday party for Yuri´s 17th Birthday was happening this evening. Her favorite Birthday present was her new laptop with solar pads.

Hogging her new processions Yuri searched on her new laptop as she again began to feel weird, just like when she was transported back into her time.

´Ahh. It´s back again. I´m going back to Anatolia, back to Kail.

This time when she was in the Tunnel she felt like she was going backwards before falling unconscious again.

"Yuri wake up, Yuri. Please open your eyes, Yuri"

Slowly opening her eyes Yuri was looking at a desperate Kail.

"Kail, it´s okay, I´m here."

"Yuri, what happened? Where were you? Are you hurt?"

"Keil, calm down. I 'm fine. It seems like I was sucked into my time, staying there for a while and then transported back here. It was nice seeing my family and my time again but I missed you"

Kail hugged her when he noticed various things shatted around them. Something flat and with the color of iron, then some boxes with an odd coloring.

"Yuri what are those things? They seem strange."

"Huh … Yeah those things where also transported here. That´s great. So that package (pointing to some sweets) contains something to eat, try it."

"Mmm … It´s really sweet and tastes like like rasberry´s and strawberry´s but I see none."

"It´s my favorite sweet"

"These thing´s" pointing towards some cornflakes that were actually for her dinner" you can eat it with milk or yogurt. And that´s my new laptop, it's an elektronical device so no magic but I guess I can´t search anything here cause Internet wasn´t invented yet."

Yuri starts the laptop and shows Kail the function's.

**400 Years later at an ****archaeological site**

"Boss, boss come here. I just found something."

The boss came and looked at the old box and inside.

"You´re kidding me right. That´s a laptop or what remains from it."

"I know. Seems like the Hittites were more intelligent than we thought. For that time, the bronze age, it´s incredible. Maybe they were related to the inhabitants of Atlantis."  
"Sure, intelligent"

_Rather time travel, but I won´t tell them_.

Anyway

r&r

Your Dark Princess of Tennis


End file.
